<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fear and Courage by Gold_and_Rubies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149625">Fear and Courage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies'>Gold_and_Rubies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solveig [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, POV Third Person, Requited Love, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Solveig returns from defeating Alduin, Vilkas decides it's time to tell her something</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solveig [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fear and Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solveig was completely exhausted. After defeating Alduin she had had to go from party to party to party. The civil war was still waging, but they didn’t seem to care. She had just prevented the end of the world, and that was more important, especially to her fellow Companions. </p><p>She groaned lightly as she stripped off her armor. She hadn’t even been allowed a break to take it off.</p><p>The heavy, ebony plates fell to the ground. Solveig knew she should treat them with more care, but she was too tired. She could practically hear Vilkas’ voice in her head, telling her that wasn’t the proper way to take them off. </p><p>She realized he had in fact said that when she heard the gentle scrape of metal against metal behind her. She saw him picking up some of the plating that was on the ground over her shoulder. </p><p>“You should really be more careful with your armor. You don’t want it failing you when you need it most,” he said.<br/>
</p><p>“I think that moment has passed,” she joked, but when she spoke next her tone was more serious, “Why are you in here?”<br/>
</p><p>“I wanted to speak with you, and I figured you would need some help. You also left your doors open.”<br/>
</p><p>She groaned inwardly. She was a bit embarrassed that she left both sets of doors open, but she guessed it could’ve been worse. Someone could’ve walked in while she was changing out of clothes rather than her armor. </p><p>“I’m not really in the mood for talking, but I won’t deny the help,” she turned and sat on her bed, “You don’t mind putting my armor away? I just need to take off my boots.”<br/>
</p><p>“If it means it won’t get dented, alright.”<br/>
</p><p>She was taken aback a bit now that she had a proper look at him. Vilkas had taken his armor off already, and had washed off his usual war paint. It was odd to see him look so... normal.</p><p>Solveig managed to get her boots off and hand them to Vilkas who had already put away the rest of her armor. She was left in the sweaty clothes she had worn underneath. Changing out of them would have to wait.</p><p>“Thank you.”<br/>
</p><p>“It’s the least I could do,” he replied as he set the boots down.<br/>
</p><p>She started to stand back up, but he held up his hand to stop her.</p><p>“You can stay there.”<br/>
</p><p>She sat back down, “I was just moving to one of the chairs, but alright. You can sit on the bed if you’d like.”</p><p>He stood there for a moment, but sat next to her awkwardly.</p><p>“What did you want to talk to me about?” Solveig asked.<br/>
</p><p>He took a deep breath before beginning, “When I saw you get on that dragon at Dragonsreach, I wasn’t sure I’d see you again. You could have died a thousand ways.”</p><p>She tried to not show too much of a reaction. It wasn’t like him to talk about his feelings. He showed them, but almost never truly spoke of them. The most she could recall was in Ysgramor’s Tomb when they had gone to help Kodlak.</p><p>It wasn’t just the talk of emotion that got to her. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t harboring feelings for him. She would’ve told him by now, but she didn’t want to scare him away.</p><p>She smiled softly, “I didn’t realize you cared that much.”</p><p>He didn’t look at her as he spoke, “I didn’t realize I felt that way until then in all honesty. I have seen you close to death before, but I didn’t fear for you like I did then. You’re always so well prepared. When you can’t heal yourself, you make sure someone else can. But you had to go alone, and... it scared me.”<br/>
</p><p>“And despite going into the unknown alone, you went bravely. You have more honor and courage than anyone I know of, and I know I talk a lot about coin, but those things do matter more.”<br/>
</p><p>“I know they do,” she said quietly, “And I know I looked brave, but I was scared out of my mind. It was probably the scariest moment of my life.”<br/>
</p><p>“And yet you went. That is courage. I on the other hand was stuck there, afraid and waiting,” he finally turned to look at her. Despite the lack of paint, his eyes looked as intense as ever. It was almost like they were shining. </p><p>“There was nothing more you could have done.”<br/>
</p><p>“I know. That fear made me realize something, though,” there was a definite change to his voice. It was far softer. It was the tone he used when he thought she was asleep, or when she was gravely injured.<br/>
</p><p>Her body leaned in ever so slightly, like she was trying to hear him better, “Oh?”</p><p>He hesitated for a moment before gently laying his hand on top of hers, “It made me realize how I truly feel for you. I care about you deeply, and I know I don’t show it well, but I also know you know that. But what I was too afraid to admit until now, is just how much I love you.”</p><p>Solveig couldn’t help the bright smile that enveloped her face. There had been a look of anxiousness on his face as he laid out his confession for her, but it melted away when he saw her smile. </p><p>He smiled in return. It was rare to see a true smile like this on his face, and it looked great on him.</p><p>“I take it you feel the same then?” he asked. <br/>
</p><p>“Yes.”<br/>
</p><p>“I... I’m honestly not sure what to say. I didn’t think I’d get this far. I’m not normally this nervous when it comes to these kinds of things, but you’re... special.”<br/>
</p><p>She leaned against him, and giggled, “I know.”</p><p>He looked down at her. The intensity of the smile had faded from his lips, but remained is his eyes. It was the happiest she had ever seen him. </p><p>He leaned down, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he pulled his forehead against hers, “I am so thankful to have you by my side.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>